A Dirty Lion
by Commander In Chief Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen is sent to Forks to form a new charter of The Dirty Lions Motorcycle Club. His mission: keep the Werewolves out of Lion territory. Little does he know that putting a stop to the sale of underage girls in their own back yard will bring him more problems than solutions. Hell hath no fury like a woman who needs money for college.


**Story Title: A Dirty Lion**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is sent to Forks to form a new charter of The Dirty Lions Motorcycle Club. His mission: keep the Werewolves out of Lion territory. Little does he know that putting a stop to the sale of underage girls in their own back yard will bring him more problems than solutions. Hell hath no fury like a woman who needs money for college.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word count: 5467**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**GLOSSARY: (please read)**

Blockhead—The V-twin engine Harley produced 1984 -2000

Cut—Vest with Club Colors

Moonlight Mile—A short adventure with a lady friend

Fender Fluff—A female passenger who is not an Old Lady but simply a lady a biker has invited for a ride

I trace my finger through an engraved curve on the large wooden table in our meeting room as the other two fucks argue back and forth over what to do about The Raging Werewolves. The roaring lion with his flowing mane is our club emblem, and I felt honored that Carl gifted me this table when he sent me to Forks to be President of The Dirty Lions' new charter. My mission is simple: clean up the wolf scum that's trying to nudge their way into Lion territory.

"I'm telling ya," Emmett says, slamming his giant fist onto the table. "We can't allow them to do this in our back yard. Not even once!"

"What do you propose, then?" Jasper says, standing and leaning across the table to tower over Emmett. "Do you expect the three of us to charge in there and take their whole club down? How exactly can we stop them?"

Emmett stands, meeting Jasper's steely gaze with one of his own. "I don't know about you, but I can take down at least five of them on my own."

"I can do six." Jasper's neck muscles are taut as he accepts the challenge Emmett's thrown down.

I stand, putting a hand on a shoulder of each guy and shoving them the fuck down. "That solves it, then," I say like the cocky motherfucker I am. "There are only twelve of them. That's four a piece." I smash my cigarette in the ashtray. "Get those two prospects in here and up to speed. They can hang outside just in case you two are all talk and no action."

Emmett turns to me then, his big burly arms flexing and his long salt and pepper beard twitching. "Listen here, boy." He stubs a fat finger my way. "If I say I can do something, I can damn well do it. I trust Carl, and that's the only fucking reason I'm here. Best thing I can tell you is you better appreciate what the fuck you got."

I smirk at his overly beefed up self. "This is your moment to shine, fat boy. Don't fuck up, or I'll have to give you personal lessons."

Jasper snickers, and Emmett growls, flipping him off. I turn my deadly gaze to member number two, with his long blond hair and pornstache that spans four inches on either side of his nose with the ends carved into arrow tips. "I don't know what the fuck you're laughing for. Same goes for you. Least injured man becomes Vice President. Now, get the fuck outta here, both of ya." As they reach the door, I yell, "And don't let me down!"

I grab my smokes and kick back in my chair, chuckling to myself. I bet these fucks got a big surprise when Carl ordered them to show up in bumfuck nowhere to be a part of a new charter under the leadership of a kid like me. At least, that's what they think, I imagine. Little do they know, I'm the baddest motherfucker The Dirty Lions have to offer, and Carl has confidence I can solve the Werewolf problem.

Whether _they_ survive is another matter entirely.

Several hours later, the new prospects are standing before me, and I want to roll my fucking eyes at the dunces. Neither one of them looks a day over twenty, and if it weren't for the two Blockheads out front, I'd doubt either of them could ride. But resources are slack right now, and I'll have to take what I can get.

"Name?" I stand before man number one. His hair is blond and cropped close to his head, with a clean shaven face and wearing a polo shirt.

I almost fucking puke.

"James, sir." He salutes me like some dumb fuckwit.

"This isn't the goddamn army," I snarl, getting up in his face. "This is life or fucking death. It's not a game, and if you're here to play, then you've chosen the wrong career."

"No, si—" He bites back the sir part and continues, "I'm here to kick some ass, to become a man, to show all those pussy fuckers who went off to college how fucking badass I am."

"Are you badass?" I lift a double pierced brow.

"I can curse you out in ten languages and disassemble any gun in twenty seconds flat." He's almost smirking by the time he's done, but he's just smart enough not to.

"Can you shoot the motherfucker as good as you can dismantle it?"

"Absolutely."

I nod and take a step over to the next man. "Name."

"Michael."

"Tell me about yourself, Mikey."

He swallows, quaking in his boots. "I'm sorry I can't be as useful in the gun department, Mr. Cullen, but I've never run across a computer system I can't hack."

My brows furrow as I consider this. Not many MCs are sophisticated enough to use computers for their work, but there're other ways this might become useful, even profitable, in the future—once the Wolf problem has been taken care of.

I look to the fat fuck who's been very closely watching my every move. "Emmett, get these two a vest and their prospect patches. We've got a sale to stop."

I look between the two men. "My name is Edward, and I don't like to be disappointed."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mikey mutters, the tips of his ear turning red.

After getting the prospects settled, we gather as a group to make a plan for our raid. Turns out, Mikey can be useful with his trusty laptop, spying through tiny Wi-Fi cams that can be covertly dropped wherever we want, which includes inside the Wolf clubhouse.

This changes our plan, but only slightly. Jasper's able to get in before the auction, posing as a bidder, and he sets up a few of the cameras to give us a grand view. Later that night, just before the bidding is set to start, we camp outside in a van Mikey brought into the fold with him. It's decked out in spy equipment, and this fucker might be my favorite member yet.

"Looks like there are only two Wolf members and a couple of their prospects here," Emmett says, squishing his meaty fist into his palm. "I can take them by myself."

"The rest are probably back at their club in La Push," Jasper muses, sharpening the pointy tips of his mustache.

"They should've known better than to conduct business like this in Forks," I spit, disgusted with the intel I've received on this sale.

"Why don't we just call the sheriff and let him handle it?" James asks, looking between Jasper, Emmett, and me. "That way, we'll still be under the radar as we make a plan to skillfully take down the whole club."

"That'd be cool." I snort. "_If _I was a pussy."

"Buuurn," Jasper says, punching the new guy in his arm and laughing when he winces. "Hiding in the shadows isn't the Lion way. Better get used to being dirty and daring someone to open their fucking mouths about it."

"Fuck yeah." Emmett fist bumps Jasper in the first sign of anything even remotely brotherly between them. "Besides, the sheriff's in our pocket."

"Gambling piece of shit," I sneer, my jaw clenching at the distaste I feel when I think of that pathetic waste of space. "We'll only call that alcoholic fuck to take care of the dead bodies."

"If he's so stupid, how come you trust him to do that part?" prospect two asks, and the kid has a point.

"Smart question, Mikey." I think it over for a second before I respond. "I guess that's something we need to consider before we rely on him for that." I reach over and grab his shoulder, clasping it tightly. "I want you to remedy that for us. Come up with a foolproof way to dispose of Wolf bodies before our next little get-together."

"And tonight?" Emmett asks, leaning forward, rubbing his beefy hands together.

"Tonight," I say, smirking, "we burn this motherfucker to the ground as soon as the girls are safe. Fuck the patrons. They shouldn't be here buying underage girls in the first place."

"Sounds like they're about to start," Mike says, snapping his fingers. "The emcee is laying out the rules."

I pull out my Glock and cock it, leading the way out of the van. There isn't a soul out here, not a patron nor a Wolf on guard, and I shake my head at their idiocy. We make a beeline for the back door, and I slip my gun into the rear waistband of my jeans, preparing to kick the motherfucker open, but Jasper has other plans.

He simply turns the knob. "I came out this door earlier. I hoped they were too stupid to lock it."

We enter covertly, creeping down the hall toward the noise. The murmuring of female voices leads us to where our mission awaits. One. Two. Three. Emmett delivers a hard kick to the door, and it shatters, causing the two men inside to jump and attempt to draw their guns, but they don't have a chance in hell. Two silenced bullets whizz past Jasper's head, rendering both men dead upon contact. Wide-eyed, Jasper turns to me.

"I'm President for a reason." I shrug. "Get these girls out of here."

Emmett and Jasper take over, speaking quietly to the girls and explaining that we're here to help. I meander down the hallway, looking for the two prospects. I find one getting his cock sucked by a girl who can't be any older than thirteen, and I snap his fucking neck while her lips are still on him. Lifting her up, I tote her back down the hall and leave her with Jasper and Emmett before heading back out to find the last prospect.

I follow the hallway to a bathroom, and I enter with my Glock at the ready. The girl I run into is alone, and she's a little older than the others I've seen.

"Who are you?" she asks, looking at me through the mirror as she neatens up her bright red lips.

"I'm here to help." I take a tentative step, afraid I might scare her. Tattoos and piercings and leather and steel can be a frightening combo.

"I didn't ask for help." She props her hip against the counter and turns. "In fact, you're holding me up."

She tries to walk past me, but I grab her arm. "There's nothing to hold you up from. This auction is canceled."

"No!" Her eyes widen as she tries to jerk away. "Let go of me!"

"Little girls aren't mature enough to make these kinds of decisions for themselves," I grit, getting pissed that she seems willing to be sold. "You should appreciate it when someone goes out of their way to help you."

"Get your fucking hand off me," she snaps, drawing back and slapping the shit out of me. "I'm a grown fucking woman, and you have no right to decide what I can and can't do with my body."

My eyes narrow, and I allow them to stray, falling down her body. Her curves are pronounced, and her tits are a decent size. With the makeup, she could pass for eighteen, but I know better. This is a little girl auction. So what if she's a willing one?

Not on my watch.

I smirk as I lift her, kicking and screaming, and dump her over my shoulder. The words that fly out of her mouth aren't pretty and they're definitely mature, but it does nothing to convince me. She's a little girl playing dress-up in her momma's closet.

As I make my way down the hall, the screaming from the girl over my shoulder draws the attention of the other prospect. He steps out from a door to my left, but he never has time to comprehend what's happening. I hold kicking legs with one arm and lift the other to deliver a bullet right between his motherfucking eyes.

When we make it outside, instead of loading the hellcat into another van with the rest of the girls, I dump her ass in the back of Mikey's and climb in behind her. She's pissed—part tiger, part hellfire—and it tickles me to fucking death for some reason. Hopefully, she'll learn a valuable lesson tonight and won't ever find herself in this type of mess again.

"Light it up!" I'm hanging out the doors of Mike's van, pushing the hellcat behind me as she keeps trying to jump out. "And let's get the fuck outta here."

Jasper leaves it to Emmett and James to get the other twelve girls settled into the extra van and grabs several two by fours, using them to barricade the doors. When he returns from around front, he grabs the Molotov cocktails from the front seat. With a flick of his Zippo, flames lick up the cloth. Three bottles sail through the air, one bursting through a window and the other two shattering against the wood.

I pull the doors closed and tap the back of Mike's seat, fighting off the psycho little girl every step of the way. "Hit it."

When we make it back to the clubhouse, I put the guys to work on getting the other girls home or at a center or somewhere that isn't being sold to a man for sex. Then I drag the hellion inside. She kicks and screams and scratches and fights, but I don't let go, leading her inside by the hair of her head.

"I'm a grown fucking woman, you piece of shit," she yells, clawing up my arm. "You're ruining my life, you bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up." I give her a little shake so she'll listen. "Stop goddamn screaming and tell me how helping you _not_ be sold to some fat old fuck ruined your life."

"I've been begging Jake for two years to put me in one of his auctions, and when he finally agreed, you, you, _you_ …" She screeches, balling her fists. "You fucking ruined it." She's hysterical by now, with tears streaming down her cheeks as she collapses into a heap on the floor.

I'm stunned silent, not sure what the fuck to say or do, if anything at all. "Jake?" I finally find my voice, though judging by the death glare she sends my way, it isn't a smart choice.

"The President of the Wolves." Jacob Black, my rival in every way, and they're on a first name basis.

My own fists ball now, rage replacing all other emotions. "He knows you personally, and he allowed you to be a part of that auction?"

"Allowed?" she growls, getting to her feet. "_Allowed._ How fucking dare you!" She stabs me in the chest with her pointer finger. "I don't need permission from _any_ fucking man to sell my virginity. It's _mine_, and I'll dispense of it any way I want."

"Your virginity?" I sputter, dumbfounded.

"What?" She looks at me like I'm stupid, and maybe I am. "You've never met a twenty-year-old virgin?"

"Twenty?" More sputtering.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

She advances on me again, and the image I thought I knew shatters as another one takes its place—a much more sinister one. A vision of a hellcat who _is_ mature and isn't the little girl I'd once thought. A vision of this same hellcat being a virgin and wanting to rid herself of it for whatever reason. A vision of me assisting her in obtaining that goal.

My cock twitches.

"Why?" I ask, my voice regaining power as this new visage takes shape in my mind. "Why do you want to sell your virginity?"

Her shoulders slump. "It doesn't matter anymore." But then she lifts her eyes to mine, and they're blazing. "Because of you!"

She charges then, her fists finding purchase on my chest, and she pummels me, again and again and again. Tears stream down her cheeks, her makeup running in long black streaks. She's practically incoherent at this point, but I do make out a few words.

_School. Nurse. Dad. Asshole. _

At some point, her anger gives way to defeat, and she grabs my Cut in her small fists, laying her head against my chest and blubbering on the leather. It annoys the fuck out of me, but beyond that, I feel sympathy—loads of it. As a man, I find myself utterly lost in this moment. I can't put myself in her shoes. I don't have the capacity to comprehend what would push a beautiful young woman to sell something so precious.

But maybe I can offer a new alternative—a _better_ alternative.

I grip her shoulders and pull her to arm's length, adding a little shake to gain her attention. "Get yourself together." I grab her hand and drag her through the game room and down a long, dark hall, pausing before shoving open my bedroom door and pulling her inside. "There's a bathroom," I say, pointing to a door on the far wall. "Go splash your face, and we can talk."

"Fuck you," she mutters.

"You will." I chuckle darkly. "Don't you fucking worry about that."

"In your dreams, old man," she snarls, moving away from me.

"Oh?" I lift a challenging brow. "Has the little girl changed her mind about the sale?"

"What?" She tenses, pivoting to face me. "The auction's been canceled, remember?"

"That doesn't mean we can't come to some type of agreement," I say, moving over to perch on the edge of my bed. "You're a woman. I'm a man." I shrug and kick off my boots before yanking my T-shirt up and over my head. The cool air causes my barbells to stand at attention as I toss the tee across the room. "Sure, there's a ten-year age gap, but I promise it'll be beneficial for you." I stand, tilting my head toward the bathroom as my fingers land on my fly. "Now go get cleaned up."

Her eyes are glazed over as she looks first at my fingers and then trails them upward, over my chest, pausing at the chrome, before finally settling on mine. "You couldn't fucking afford it."

"Try me." I unclasp the button and lower the zipper, my jeans settling extremely low on my waist. "Name your fucking price."

The shift in my mind has changed the entire vibe between us. Tension pulsates in the space and in turn creates a sticky-sweet anticipation. It settles on my tongue as I fantasize about the taste of her untouched pussy. It burrows into my groin and thickens my cock, causing it to throb with want.

She lifts her chin, the smeared black on her cheeks making her look childish. "Ten thousand dollars."

"Why?" I ask, approaching her. "What could a young woman such as yourself need with ten grand?" I circle behind her, taking in every asset with new, more appreciative eyes.

"None of your fucking business," she growls, crossing her arms to hide her chest from my prying gaze.

I lean close, my lips millimeters from her ear. "Tell me why, and you can consider it done."

Her eyes snap to mine, questioning. "You're serious?"

"As a fucking heart attack."

"The nursing program at the Forks Community College," she states, holding her chin high. "My dad is an asshole who never saved a dime for my future, and I want this _so_ bad. I need to be able to take care of myself, and for two years, I've been begging Jake to help me get the cash." She spares me a harsh glare. "And when he _finally_ agreed, you fucking ruined it."

"Then let me fix it for you." I fist her hair, yanking her head back so I can access her neck. Very slowly, I run my tongue across her exposed collar bone and up her thundering pulse, leaving a trail of goosebumps all the way to her ear. "Get cleaned up. I prefer the women I fuck without black streaks trailing down their cheeks."

I release her and return to my bed, pausing to shove my jeans to the floor. I look up and smirk at the click of the bathroom door. Naked and aching, I position myself against the leather of my headboard, my eyes trained on the door. Water runs on the other side, and I grip my cock, stroking it slowly.

I expect the wait to be long, but it isn't. Within minutes, the door clicks again, opening to reveal a fresh-faced woman with determination burning in her dark brown eyes. Even when she realizes I'm stark naked and waiting for her to join me, she doesn't falter.

Holding her head high, she stands just beyond the foot of my bed. "If you're lying to me, I'll slit your fucking throat."

"A Dirty Lion always keeps his word." I grip my cock tighter, her threat turning me on even more. "Once we're done here, I'll open that safe, pay you, and drop you wherever you want." I eye a painting on the wall before bringing my free hand up and making an x on my chest. "Cross my heart."

Her jaw clenches, but she nods.

I smirk, the anticipation almost fucking killing me. "Strip."

Her dark eyes don't relent. They stay on mine as she grips the hem of her tank and lifts it over her head. They bore into me as she pushes her skirt past her hips and stands in nothing but navy blue lace. They sear me with intensity as she releases the clip and her ample breasts fall free. They dare me as she kicks loose her thong from her bare foot. She's naked and divine, a woman in every way, and I can't wait to be inside her, but virgins require a delicate touch.

I lift my hand and crook a lone finger, beckoning her toward me. "Don't be shy. I'll make this good for you."

She approaches the foot of the bed, propping one knee on the mattress. "I'm not interested in good, only cash." She adds another knee and crawls toward me on all fours like the tiger I know her to be.

One minute, she's advancing and the next, she's on her back with me hovering above her. I flatten my tongue and run it along her jaw. "That's not how this works."

"Just fuck me and get it over with," she spits, closing her eyes.

I chuckle, a sinister quality seeping into my tone as I accept her challenge. Virgins aren't immune to pleasure, and I intend to melt this ice queen act before we even get to the main event. Her fire burns too hot to remain detached beneath my skillful assault.

My lips descend, beginning on her neck and moving across her collar bone. I nip and lick my way down to her breasts. Taking a nipple between my teeth, I clamp down just shy of being painful, and she arches into my mouth. I use my fingers to tweak and pinch the other nipple.

Once I'm satisfied with her pliancy, I move lower, scraping my teeth against her stomach as I go. She's no longer still, and her eyes aren't closed. They're on me, watching, burning, turning me on so fucking much. My cock is throbbing, and my mouth is watering.

Spreading her wide, I flatten my tongue and take one long lick through her slit, and her thighs almost close on my head. I look up her body, smirking as I brace her legs farther apart.

"Don't fight it, babe," I rasp, licking my lips. "I need you soaking wet before I pound this pussy."

She rolls her eyes, her head falling back to the mattress. I snicker to myself as I lean forward again. All humor dies as soon her taste lands on my tongue, and I become ravenous, licking and sucking and finger-fucking her until her fists are tightly clenched in my hair and she's mad with want. Her hips are thrusting to meet my fingers and tongue, and the little purrs she's emitting are making my cock weep. I lick and suck and thrust until she's spasming beneath me, and then I lap every drop of her sweet nectar as she clings to me for dear life.

Before she has time to consider what just happened, I sit back on my haunches. Grabbing a condom from the nightstand, I roll it down my cock while she watches with breathless fascination. I lick my way up her naked stomach and chest before taking myself in hand. With one solid thrust, I've buried myself deep inside and claimed my ten-thousand-dollar prize.

She tenses, her entire body going rigid, but I place my lips to her ear and murmur soothing words as I start to thrust my hips back and forth, in and out. She relaxes, her hips matching my pace as I grab her hands and pin them above her head. Her stare is different now, softer, welcoming even as she once again soars toward her peak. Sweat beads on my brow as I crave giving pleasure to a girl whose name I didn't even bother to get before I decided to take something she can never again give.

Her back arches and her eyes fall closed, severing the connection between us. She's fucking gorgeous as she floats through the clouds, climbing higher and higher, before crashing back to earth and tumbling inside wave after wave of pure bliss.

Unable to hold back any longer, I release with a growl and immediately pull away to sit back on my knees, my breathing labored. Her eyes pop open at the sudden loss, but I wave it off and climb from the bed to dispose of the condom.

My shaky legs take me to the bathroom where I retrieve a wet cloth for her to use while I get dressed. After pulling on my boots, I gather her clothes and toss them to her.

"Get dressed," I say, moving toward the safe.

She snatches them up and starts dressing quickly. "Way to make a girl feel special."

I pause, cutting my eyes her way. "You got two fucking orgasms, and I'm the one paying ten grand. Don't talk to me about feeling special."

"Whatever." She stands, crossing her arms. "Just get my money and take me home."

"Done." I turn, a ten-thousand-dollar stack in hand. "Let's ride."

I lead her back through the clubhouse and out to my 2010 Dyna Wide Glide that's all black and chrome, with lime green flames that lick over the gas tank and form a ghost skull near the lid.

"Nice." She smirks, nodding to the bike. "This is prettier than most I've seen."

"Thanks." I reach over and gather her hair, transferring a rubber band from my wrist onto her mahogany pony tail. "We can't have this mess slapping us in the face."

"Look who's talking," she says, flicking the ends of my shoulder-length bronze waves. "Do you have a scrunchie for it too?"

"I don't do fucking scrunchies." I chuckle, gathering my own hair and doing the same. Smirking, I lift my leg up and over before settling on the seat. "Hop on."

"Hey, where'd you pick up this Fender Fluff?" Emmett asks, pausing on his way into the clubhouse. "I've been too busy since we landed in town to check out the local bunnies."

"Fuck off, fatso," the girl says, flipping him a bird. "I'm no one's fluff or bunny or local piece or whatever the hell else you're suggesting."

A bark of laughter bursts through my lips, and I kick my bike to life, drowning out his response. Tonight's been one hell of a night, and ending it with this chick's arms tightening around my waist seems like the perfect way to finish it off. With a loud grumble as I hit the throttle, we take off out the gate, giving James the thumbs up to pull it closed behind us.

Instead of worrying about where she lives, I first find an open highway and ride a moonlight mile. She doesn't seem to mind, and the wind feels good against my sweaty skin on this cool summer night. But all too soon, the time to return her to her law-abiding world draws near, and I motion for her to guide me to her place.

The closer we get, the more familiar the area is, and when she actually points to a house, every cell within me sets ablaze. I pull to the curb and drop the kickstand. "This is where you fucking live?"

"Yep." She hops off the bike and looks between me and the house. "You got a fucking problem with it?"

I grip her nape and pull her close, eye to fucking eye. "You're telling me that this is the dipshit father who made you sell yourself to pay for school?" It's all I can do to keep from riding to the sheriff's department and blowing his motherfucking brains out.

"He is." She licks her lips, drawing my eyes to the movement. "And you're the dipshit who paid for what was up for sale."

"Fuck," I curse, releasing her and getting off the bike to pace. "Why the fuck didn't you say something before?" I'm tugging on my pony tail, my stomach in knots. How could I have added to her already shitty life? I kick the curb, cursing again.

"How was I supposed to know you had Daddy issues?" She shrugs, not in the least impressed with my meltdown. "I figured you two were in bed together. He hates the Wolves."

"Jesus Christ." I tug my hair even harder. "We are," I say, feeling sick to my fucking stomach. "Look, uh …" I still don't know her name.

She smirks, crossing her arms. "Now you wanna know?"

I stick out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen: President of The Dirty Lions, Forks Charter."

"Fine." She takes it. "Bella Swan: Virginity Seller Extraordinaire."

"Please don't," I say, another pang of guilt stabbing me. "If I'd have known …"

"Fuck that," she snaps, standing to her full height. "It was amazing. _You_ were fucking amazing, and I'll never regret it."

"Really?" I ask, a skeptical smile forming.

"Really." She pulls the rubber band from her hair and shakes out the long, shiny locks. "You never know when an unexpected expense might occur. I'd love to have someone who knows their way around a woman's body on stand-by." She looks at me from beneath her lashes. "Though I can no longer offer you V status."

I consider her proposal, picturing the stacks of cash sitting in my safe and comparing them against the way she looked as she came on my cock. I also consider who her father is and how much I despise that motherfucker. Then I picture another man, one with an abstract face but who's the President of my rival club. I ruminate on how they're on a first-name basis, yet he was willing to sell her to some old, perverted fuck. The men in her life are shit, and while I'm not much better, I _can_ make sure her dreams are fulfilled to the extent that she won't need any of us for much longer.

Knowing what I'm about to do is as selfish as it is helpful, I step into her personal space. "On one condition," I rasp, the thought of having her again more of a turn-on than I first realized. "You offer to no one but me."

"Pfft." She rolls her eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

I grip her nape and bring her lips to mine. The kiss is powerful and possessive and meant to express everything I want her to understand all in one fell swoop.

_While you fuck me, you're mine, even if I'm paying for the pleasure. I'll make it worth your while, babe. I fucking promise. I'll protect you from the vultures and release you to spread your wings when the time comes. You're making the right choice with me. _

"Shit," she mutters when I pull away, both of us a little breathless. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I try not to make it a habit with one-night stands." I shrug, a little unsettled by the depth of the kiss and how lightheaded I feel.

"Good thing I'm no longer a one-night stand, then, huh?" She smirks as she sticks out her hand. "I'd say we have a deal."

A quake of unease moves through me, but I take her hand anyway, the offering too good to pass up. "Deal."


End file.
